Sara Khan (TV actress)
Sara Khan is an Indian model and actress. She won the Miss Bhopal title in 2007. She has done anchoring for Doordarshan Madhya Pradesh and ETV. She made her television career in Star Plus show Sapna Babul Ka...Bidaai as Sadhna. She was a contestant in the reality show Bigg Boss 4 in 2010. She made her entry in Bollywood with the film M3 - Midsummer Midnight Mumbai, which was released on 16 May 2014. Sara is known for her posts on social media and for working in Pakistani serials. Early life Khan is a Sunni Muslim. She has a sister Ayra Khan. Personal life Sara was married to TV actor Ali Merchant, a Shia Muslim in an Islamic wedding ceremony at Bigg Boss 4 in 2010, but divorced him after two months in 2011. Close friends of the couple stated that the couple was paid for the marriage. The Colors channel denied that it had paid them for the marriage and called it their personal wish. After the divorce she called the marriage a nightmare. Merchant said in an episode of the reality show Sach Ka Saamna that he had married for publicity and that marrying Khan was the biggest mistake of his life. Career Television Khan started her career as a model. She auditioned and made her acting debut with the popular Star Plus' show Sapna Babul Ka...Bidaai (2007-2010) as Sadhna in the main lead opposite Angad Hasija for the past 4 years until she quit the show in June 2010 which remarked the end of her character. In 2010 Sara appeared in the Zee TV show Preet Se Bandhi Ye Dori Ram Milaayi Jodi (2010-2012) as Mona where she replaced Priyal Gor. In 2013, Sara made her entry in the Life OK serial Junoon - Aisi Nafrat Toh Kaisa Ishq playing the main antagonist as Shaalu Pandey. She also then played the role of an Icchhadhari Naagin in the popular Colors show Sasural Simar Ka from 2014 to 2015. She was seen doing shows like V The Serial, Pyaar Tune Kya Kiya, Encounter and the Pakistani drama Tujhsey Hi Rabta. In 2015, she played Pavitra in &TV's Bhagyalaxmi and later In 2016, she was playing the role of Kuhu in the &TV show Saubhagyalaxmi. In 2017, Khan was seen as a cameo role in Dil Bole Oberoi - Spin off series of Ishqbaaz. In the show she played Mohini. She was then seen in Star Plus show Jaana Na Dil Se Door as Kangana. Reality television and other appearances In 2008, she appeared as a star contestant on the show Kya Aap Paanchvi Pass Se Tez Hain?, along with Parul Chauhan who plays her onscreen sister in Sapna Babul Ka...Bidaai. The two of them played the game and then donated the winnings to the charity HelpAge India. She also appeared in Amul Star Voice of India 2 alongside Angad Hasija, Parul Chauhan, and Kinshuk Mahajan on 20 September 2008 as a celebrity guest. She appeared on the popular TV show 10 Ka Dum, hosted by Salman Khan in August 2009 and has also hosted the Dance Premier League, a dancing reality show that airs on Sony TV. In 2009, she appeared in two reality shows Hans Baliye and 10 Ka Dum. Khan was a celebrity contestant in the fourth season of the Indian version of the reality TV show Big Brother, Bigg Boss in 2010 and stayed in the show for 10 weeks until she got evicted on 12 December (Day 69). In 2013, Sara appeared in Life OK's Welcome - Baazi Mehmaan-Nawaazi Ki as contestant and later went to host the show BIG Fame Star. She also appeared in Nach Baliye 6 along with Paras Chhabra as a guest. In December 2014, Khan was seen in Ekta Kapoor's Box Cricket League. She also appeared in two comedy shows Comedy Classes and Comedy Nights Bachao. In 2018, Sara appeared in a Hindi music video Tere Jism with Angad Hasija. Television Daily soaps Special appearances Reality shows Films Awards See also References External links * * }} Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Actresses from Bhopal Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Female models from Madhya Pradesh Category:Indian film actresses Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:Indian Sunni Muslims Category:Indian television actresses Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants